Homebound
by kIoAvIuM
Summary: 'This is it. This is the end.' Her eyes took in the white walls, the clean office. The bookcases empty now, but once were over flowing with books. 'My home... my family. SPR is finally closed.' Takigawa/Mai Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, read and review? :3 **

**Rated T: Because I never rate anything besides a T or M. **

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: Homebound

One-shot

_'No one is coming to take me home'_ The girl thought, as she watched the last of the team members leave SPR's doors. _'This is it. This is the end.'_ Her eyes took in the white walls, the clean office. The bookcases empty now, but once were over flowing with books. _'My home... my family. SPR is finally closed.'_

* * *

><p>The cold air was crisp in Shibuya that afternoon. Mai was walking by the old SPR building, having not been there in seven years. Her eyes took in the familiar building, seeing the old staircase broken in several places. The building was corrupted, the news said. They were going to tear it down today- the reason why she was here.<p>

A good-bye.

Smiling wistfully up at the building, Mai gathered her wits around her. She needed to say good-bye properly. Putting one foot in front of the other, Mai stepped around the holes and broken stair boards. Climbing up, she finally reached the door she remembers running in to fairly often in her past from her being late. The SPR letters crooked and crumbling at the edges from age.

Sighing the beautiful woman grabbed the door knob and twisted it gently, pushing up against the door, a loud squeak came from the hinges. Peering around the door, cinnamon doe like eyes widen- a flicker of sadness showing.

The lobby was old and rustic, after not being cared for... for so long. Maneuvering around the door, Mai glanced at her desk- still sitting in the same spot. The bookcase against the far wall was laying in a haphazardly heap on the floor, the window shades ripped off. _'So much dust.'_ She thought, bringing her right hand to cover her nose and mouth. There was a filthy smell in the air, almost as if someone had died there.

Stepping further in to the lobby, the floor boards creaked ominously. Pushing the thought of falling through the floor boards from her mind, Mai continued on her trip down memory lane. Looking at the once white walls, she noticed graffiti smudged on most of them.

_'There.'_

Walking carefully over all of the broken items on the ground, Mai finally made it across the room. The short familiar hallway cloaked in shadows- she would have missed the picture if it wasn't for the brief glint she got from the glass protecting the photograph.

It was a picture of them all. When Oliver and Lin were still in Japan- before finding Gene's body.

_'I look so happy.'_ Mai brushed her thumb gently against the hard glass surface._ 'Even Oliver looked somewhat happy.'_ Feeling her eyes begin to tear up from the over whelming feelings that were suddenly crashing in to her, Mai picked the picture off the wall. Clutching on to the frame, Mai thought back to the day they took it.

* * *

><p>It was after Oliver got out of the hospital- Mai felt elated to have Naru up and walking that she had proposed they take a picture together. Everyone decided to humor her.<p>

After getting a random nurse to take the picture outside the hospital, Mai had struck a thinking pose. Bou-san had seen this and patted her head, his eyes amused. "What are you thinking about Jou-chan?"

Grinning up at Bou-san, Mai pushed him away. "Just thinking about how we should always take a picture after each case. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Bou-san nodded, a thoughtful look. "It would be nice. We could even hang them up on the walls inside of SPR."

Mai giggled, nodding excitedly. "Yes!"

A flash and a soft click sounded before them.

Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Mai shoved her pointer finger out and stabbed it into Yasuhara's general direction. "HEY! What was that for!?" She screeched.

Yasuhara smirk, his glasses flashing momentarily from the sun. "Awww! But Mai-chan! I was just taking a picture of you and Bou-chan! I wanted a picture of my big teddy bear and his cute 'lill bear cub!"

"Ewww! No! That creeps me out! Don't call me your teddy bear!" Bou-san pulled Mai in front of him, protecting himself from Yasuhara.

Giggling, Mai felt her face flush from Bou-san's gentle hands on her and his playful banter.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_We never did have another case afterwards. Not counting the haunting at the school with children.'_ Mai thought somberly, again glancing down at the picture. _'I wonder who put it up in SPR?' _

_'Probably Takigawa. He's always taking pictures now.'_ She thought with a small smile, her thumb automatically caressing the Monk's face in the picture- a bit more lovingly than the other times.

_'He always sneaks up on me to take pictures.'_ She smiled fondly, as she continued down the hallway to Oliver's old room. _'His hands were shaky at first, fumbling around to get the right picture.'_ Giggling, Mai pushed open Naru's room._ 'Takigawa and I were connected back then, just as we are now. Just now it's a bit more obvious.'_

Mai rubbed her stomach in thought.

The desk was upside down, the bookcases now ashes on the floor. Burnt marks across the floorboards and the window shattered to pieces. Feeling her eyes start to tear up again, she remembered how Oliver always was staring out the window once it got to be evening. _'He would call for tea, his back always away from me as I placed it down on his desk.'_ Mai sighed, her fingers gently running across the window ledge. _'I wonder if he stares out the window in England? Does he miss us here? Has he thought of us? Does he like the tea there?'_

* * *

><p>"I feel horrible. Should I feel this relieved to see the old SPR building being torn down? There were so many good memories there, as well as bad. But it was family. We were all family." Mai glanced over to her lovers face, her eyes a mix of emotions. "Do you suppose it is wrong of me to wish for it to be today, instead of next week?"<p>

Her lover gathered her hands up in his warm grasp, putting a small reassuring pressure on them. Pulling them up to his face, he cradled the warm hands against his rough cheeks.

"It's not wrong to want to finally move on with your life. It's not wrong to wish for the final good-bye."

Smiling, Mai leaned in and placed her lips in a small caress against his lips.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p>Mai had walked the whole SPR floor, her legs burning from standing for too long. <em>'Only a few more hours, then this will be nothing but rubble.'<em> Picking up a turned over chair, Mai slumped down gently, her body feeling the strain of walking and the emotional roller coaster she just had worn on her nerves.

_'I wonder what everyone in SPR is doing right now? Are they going to watch as they tear down the building? Are they sad? Angry? I wish I knew how everyone was...'_

* * *

><p><strong>'Click!'<strong>

Jumping back, startled- Mai quickly blinked to try to get the little black dots out of her vision. "Hey! You don't need to use the flash!" She giggled.

"But, Mai! I wanted to remember this moment! It's not every day that you graduate from Highschool! You also got accepted into a great college!" Bou-san waved his hands around, camera whooshing through the air with them.

"Monk! Stop taking pictures of Mai!" A purse went soaring through the air, slicing the crowded room and hitting its target.

"OW! YOU OLD HAG!"

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD, YOU PERVERT?!"

Mai giggled as she watched the two fight, her chest tightening as she noticed Ayako's eyes dancing with longing and mirth.

_'Why do I hate the thought of them together?'_

* * *

><p><strong>'Click!'<strong>

"Bou-san! The flash!"

"Ooopss! Errr... sorry?"

Mai giggled as she clumsily stumbled into Bou-san's apartment drunk. She couldn't quite remember how she ended up in his car, but her friends at the campus probably were worried since the curfew was at 1 am. It was already 2.

"Bouuuuuuuuuu-sannnnnnn! Let's vatchhh sum movvvvvviesss!"

"Now Mai-chan! You have had too much to drink! Time for bed!"

"Buuuutttttttt~"

"No buts!"

Takigawa groaned, a small smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth. Watching the now older woman stumble around his apartment, he couldn't help his heart from beating faster. He had fallen in love with the girl, but he knew she couldn't love him. _'Not like I love her.'_

"Bouuuuuu-san! Come layyyy wiff me!"

"Mai-chan, I can't do that. You need to sleep, okay? I will be out on the couch if you need me."

"Bbbbuuut! I wannnnnntttt youuuu to stay wif me. Pwease?" Mai used her puppy dog eyes, batting her eye lashes in rapid succession. Moving her arms up and towards him, she played grabby hands with the air. "Wonnnt you stay wif me? Ammm I notttt preetty enouf for you?"

Her eyes started to tear up, her bottom lip quivering. "Itsss hokay. I know youuuu lovve Ayako."

Takigawa's eyes widen, his mouth dropping open. "I don't love Ayako. She's like an annoying sister." He spoke softly, his legs bringing him closer to the brown-haired woman.

Sitting down on the bed, he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I love you, Mai."

* * *

><p><strong>'Click!'<strong>

"Geeze! Takigawa! I look horrible! I just got up!"

"Mai-chan, you always look beautiful."

"Hey!-"

**'Click!'**

"I said I look grotesque!"

"Oh come on! Mai-chan! Smile."

Pulling the woman closer to his chest, Takigawa leaned down and stole Mai's lips.

Mai leaned into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. A tint of red painted her cheeks, a soft smile curving up her lips.

**'Click!'**

* * *

><p><strong>'Click!'<strong>

"Takig-"

His lips sealed over hers, tuning out the world around them. "Marry me?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you guys are getting married?! Since when were you guys going out?!" Ayako screeched, her face flustered- eyes red from crying.<p>

"Since when did you..." Ayako burst into tears again, her hands flying to her face. "Mai! You knew I had a crush on him! YOU KNEW!"

"A-Ayako..."

"Don't Ayako me! I don't want to see your face again."

* * *

><p>"Yasuhara?" Mai blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes wearily looking at the slightly older man. "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning?"<p>

"Mai. I-I have been thinking a lot lately. I know I have to say this..." Yasuhara paused, his eyes piercing through hers. His hands gripped the door frame, white knuckled. "I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you. Please, please- you can't get married."

"I'm sorry, I love Takigawa."

* * *

><p>Masako placed the tea-cup up against her mouth, a sour expression twisted her doll-like features. "So you are getting married. Good for you. Why did you want to talk to me?"<p>

They were currently sitting at the café shop around the corner from hers and Takigawa's place. The only place (good enough) to meet up with the famous Japanese medium tastes.

"J-just to see how you were doing after Naru left..." Mai really just wanted to talk, to have a friend. Someone that was her age and maybe cared a little bit. Both Yasuhara and Ayako refused to talk to her anymore. Ayako because she was still pissed and Yasuhara moved to get away from everything.

"Don't talk to me like we are friends. I never liked you." Masako's face twisted into a sneer.

* * *

><p>John smiled sadly at the couple sitting before him. He understood that they both loved each other greatly. He appreciated the love between the two- he couldn't remember a time when he talked to a couple so full of love. He smiled at the honesty behind their caring.<p>

"I am moving back to Australia. My Mum is sick and I think it would be best if I took care of her. I'm sorry."

Mai held Takigawa's hand hard, her eyes tearing up. "It's fine John! Really! You need to take care of your Mother before anything. We will find someone else to do the ceremony, you just worry about taking care of your Mother." She stood up and engulfed the Priest in a warm hug. "Thank you for understanding us and being friends." She whispered into his ear.

"No, thank you guys. I'm sorry. I know God is smiling down at the both of you. Just keep your heads held up high- never be ashamed of your love."

* * *

><p>Sighing aloud, Mai brought herself back to the present. <em>'It's been three years since I have talked to Ayako, Yasuhara, and Masako. I wonder...'<em>

Mai startled as she felt a hand rest gently against her shoulders. "Love... it's time to go."

Takigawa peered down at his wife of three years. Her shoulder brown hair wavy and her big brown doe eyes staring up at him in wonderment. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her by his side. She was beautiful.

**'Click!'**

"TAKIGAWA!"

He chuckled as he put the camera back into his shoulder bag. "You ready? Do you need help getting up?" He asked gently, his hand moving on its own accord to help Mai up anyways.

"I'm fine. Ohh... dear the time flew by." Mai looked down at her wrist watch, noticing that it was 30 minutes until they tore down the building. "We best get out before they bulldozer the place." She smiled as she latched on to his hand.

The both moved towards the door hand in hand, a soft content smile playing across both of their faces.

"Do you think everyone is happy?" She asked.

"I hope so. They all deserve to be happy." Takigawa replied, as he helped her down the last stair.

"I hope so too..." She glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun peek out from behind the grey clouds. "By the way... did you hang this picture up on the wall inside SPR?" She flashed the frame at him, her head cocked to the side.

"Nope! Though I wish I did. I wonder who did... though..."

"Oh well... I hope whoever did doesn't mind me taking it." Mai giggled as she and Takigawa turned onto the side-walk.

"I highly doubt they would mind, love." He whispered, his eyes watching traffic as it drove by.

"Aw, well... I suppose we should head home. I am craving some pickles." Mai announced to her husband.

"We should stop and get some on our way then. I don't think we have any in the fridge." He muttered, pulling his wife across the street safely. Again, glancing down at his wife, his eyes took in her round frame. Pulling her to a stop, Takigawa placed his hand on the swell of her stomach. "You should be craving something better than pickles." He spoke to the large bump. "Your Mum is driving me crazy with pickles."

Mai laughed, her eyes dancing as she watch Takigawa speak to their baby. "She wants pickles though!"

**'Click!'**

"TAKIGAWA! I AM GOING TO TAKE THAT CAMERA AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

><p>Mai watched as Hana slept in her crib, her fingers gently moving the baby's brown curls aside.<p>

"I thought no one was coming back to take me home..." She murmured softly to her baby girl. "But now I realize that even though SPR was my home- you and your father are now my home. I am home, finally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, read and review? :3 **

**Rated T: Because I never rate anything besides a T or M. **

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: Homebound

Family

(Now) A two-shot

**'CLICK'**

Takigawa slouched in his wornout chair, a quite large bundle squirming in his arms. "Hey now Hana, be careful. You know how your Mom reacts when you get hurt. You've been sick for the last few days. Just let me cuddle, will ya?" He smiled down at his four-year old girl. His fingers dancing across the bundles covered feet.

"Da! Stawp tickeling my fweet!" Hana giggled, as she tried to escape her father's arms. "I'll call Mom on yew!"

Takigawa eyes grew large, his face twisting in mock horror. "Oh no! Don't call your mother! She will smack me with a frying pan!" He laughed, watching Hana peek out at him and stick out her tongue. continuing to tickle his daughter to tears, he never heard the door quietly shut and soft padding of footsteps approaching.

"Who said I would use a frying pan? It didn't work last time." A gentle voice whispered above the two sitting in the chair.

"Mai!"

"Mommmm!"

Laughing, Mai leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek. Leaning towards her rambunctious daughter, she kissed the blanketed girl as well.

"That's because you hit like a girl." Takigawa snickered, as he let his daughter escape his well made prison. "Plus, you wouldn't want to teach Hana how to be violent, would you? She's more like you, after all!" He wiggled his eyebrows at the two.

"Mummy's not vi-ol-ant!"

"Violent, hun. And no! I am not!"

Laughing, Mai picked her daughter up and touched her forehead against Hana's. "How you feeling little one? Has your father been feeding you right?"

"HEY!"

"Ywes Mummy! Daddy let me eat chocolate!" Hana smiled up at her mother, her brown eyes glistening with happiness.

"Oh did he now?" Turning towards Takigawa, Mai lifted an eyebrow up at her husband. "Chocolate, really?"

"I made her other stuff too!" Takigawa cried out at the injustice.

Mai nodded in mock sadness, "I see. Other stuff! The horror!" Laughing, the daughter and mom strolled out of the room into their little family kitchen.

Takigawa smiled. He couldn't believe how his life had changed for the better after marrying Mai. Everything seemed to just click.

smiling mischievously, Takigawa grabbed his camera and followed the two.

**'CLICK!' **

"Takigawa!"

"Daddy! YAY! AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>The two parents stepped away from the small bed, their hands intertwined and twin smiles gracing their faces. "Do you think she will be happy?" Mai voiced her concerns.<p>

"Of course. What little girl wouldn't want another sibling? I think she will be ecstatic to know that she will be having a little baby brother or sister." Takigawa murmured, his fingers tightening slightly in reassurance.

"I- I just think... well, I heard that some children feel like they are being abandoned... or think that they won't be loved once the other child comes along. I don't want Hana to feel that way. Ever."

Sighing, Takigawa grabbed his wife and pulled her into a hug. "Hana loves being around other children, I think she will be happy."

"I hope so too."

**'CLICK'**

"Don't you dare wake her up with that flash, or I **will** get the frying pan."

* * *

><p>"Mummy! When is wittle broffer comming?"<p>

"Little and brother, hun. And he should be here in a few months." Mai smiled, patting her rather large belly. "He just needs to stay for a bit longer, okay?"

"Okay! Hey Mummy?" Hana asked, her little body bouncing on her heels. "Can we go to the park?"

Mai smiled, placing her feet down from where they were resting before her daughter came sprinting into the room. "Of course baby. Why don't you go get your Father and we can all go together?"

"Okay!"

Giggling as her daughter all but bounced out the door towards Takigawa's office, Mai stood up and moved to gather the coats.

"Mummmy!"

Looking up, she couldn't help but to smile as she watched the two loves of her life walk in. Hana was practically dancing on her father's shoulders in excitement.

"Hey now! If you want to keep being up there, ya got to settle down. Okay?" Takigawa smirked, his hands holding his daughter steady on his shoulders.

"Okay! Wets go!"

"Let's, hun."

**'CLICK'**

"Hey! That's my job!"

"YAY CAMERA!"

* * *

><p>Hana bounced away, her feet carrying her towards the large slide in the park. It was huge and red. But her Mummy wouldn't let her go down it until she turned five. <em>'I am now!'<em>

Takigawa and Mai sat back on the bench beside the slide and watched as their little girl all but run up the stairs to get to the slide before another boy did.

"She is really energetic." Takigawa smiled as Hana slid down the slide with a loud laugh.

"Yeah, I hope this one is just as good as her, though."

Takigawa nodded, his eyes continuing to watch for anything out of the particular.

"Hey... is that... is that John?"

Mai turned towards the direction her husband was looking, her jaw dropping. "I- I think it is!"

Waving her hands around frantically in happiness, Mai raised her voice. "JOHN! JOHN!"

The two parents waited with bated breath as the older male turned around at his name. His blonde hair, the same length, and eyes of light skies. His eyes widened. "MAI?! TAKIGAWA?!"

Smiling, Takigawa and Mai both waved the man over. Extremely happy to see an old face. "John! Hey man! How have you been? When did you get back? Last month you said you weren't coming back to Japan until around Christmas time! It's nice to see you!" Takigawa stood up, bringing the younger man in for a hug. "Damn, it's been so long! Is that the girl you were talking about?" Takigawa pointedly looked down at the little girl hidden behind the Priest's legs.

John laughed, his eyes dancing with mirth. "I am good, yes this is the little Misses and I thought I was going to be back at Christmas, but plans change." He shrugged, as he gently put his hands on the little girls head. "Jessie dear, come and say Hi. These two are both my old friends, would you like to meet them? They are nice and have a daughter your age."

Jessie stepped out from behind John, her bright blue eyes shyly watching the two in front of her. "h-hi." She greeted the couple- having said that she pulled on John's coat sleeve. "C-can I go play?" She asked softly.

John smiled, his dimples appearing deeper. "Of course. Go play- I will be right here if you need me."

Jessie scrambled away, having wanted to play on the slide with the other little girl.

John sighed, his eyes worriedly tracking her as she ran across the gravel.

"She is adorable. Too shy, but if she hangs out with our little girl she's bound to break that habit." Mai spoke for the first time, coming out of her shocked state.

John nodded, his eyes glancing down at her round stomach. "Seven months, yeah? You are looking quite beautiful- as always."

"Hey now! That's my wife!"

Mai laughed, her hands gently rubbing the large mound. "Yes. Seven months and he's quite the big one too. Always moving around and making it hard to sleep." Smiling fondly, she rubbed her stomach over the spot were she felt him kicking.

John gently grasped her hands, his eyes watching hers carefully. "You are doing good? The baby too?"

Mai smiled, teeth shinning brightly. "Of course! We both are growing!"

The three laughed as they continued to make small talk, while watching the two girls laugh and hold hands together.

"We should do this again." It was Mai who broke the comforting silence.

The other two nodded, thinking that it would be really nice.

"I ran into Yasuhara-san the other day." John admitted, his eyes taking a sheen like look to them. "I was thinking that it would be nice to see everyone again. It almost feels like forever since I saw all of you in person- together."

Mai and Takigawa looked at each other, having both thought the same thing, but with how everyone grew apart... it almost seemed impossible now.

"Yeah. Those days sure were great. Everyone laughing, running around with ghosts on their tails." Mai laughed softly, her eyes sad. "It's sad that everyone decided to stop trying."

The two males turned fully towards their female companion. Takigawa grabbed his wife's hand, holding it gently. "Hey now. We did try, but... things happen... people move on." He muttered, kissing Mai's head. "We could try again? See if anyone would be willing to meet up for dinner or something?"

John nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Yes. Yasuhara-san said he would like to catch up. Perhaps he wouldn't mind all of us getting together? He could probably find everyone else and see if they wanted to, as well."

Having come up with a plan, the family of three (now four) walked back home (after getting John's new number and a slumber party date set, of course).

* * *

><p><strong>'CLICK'<strong>

Takigawa gently set down the camera, his hands brushing away the few strands left astray from his wifes bun. "Hey, sweetie, it's time to wake up. The baby sitter should be here in ten and you said you wanted to change before the dinner with everyone."

Mai blinked away the sleep, her eyes slightly moistened from old memories left behind. Smiling up gratefully at her husband, she held out her hands to be helped up.

"Thanks." Kissing Takigawa on the cheek, Mai wobbled up to their bedroom for a new change of clothes.

Shaking his head in fondness, Takigawa briefly wondered if this meeting will be good or not. He didn't want to think that everyone simply wanted to meet up just to have a go at them, but everyone left on bad terms. He could only hope that this little reunion will be good for all those gathered. He knew his wife missed everyone and sometimes still cried over them- _'so if anything... it will give her closure and I will be there no matter what.'_

"I'm ready."

**'Ding'**

"Keiko is here."

* * *

><p>"This is the right place?"<p>

"Yes, Mai. It is. It has been for the last five times you have asked." Takigawa winked.

Lightly slapping her husband on the arm, Mai pouted. "It's just... well... I guess, I thought..." Sighing, Mai gently tapped her finger against her lips in thought. "I thought that everyone would want to meet at a... well... less expensive place." She made a grand gesture at the tall building in front of them.

"You know Naru-bou would have thrown a fit if it was at any other place." Takigawa snorted, his eyes watching his wife closely.

"Well, I guess." Puffing out a breath of frustration, Mai pulled on Takigawa's arm to get him moving. "We'll be late if we stand out here any longer. And you know Naru, he would say something sarcastic."

Laughing, Takigawa gently pulled his wife towards the greeters. Having already been told the table was under SPR and in a secluded room.

The waitress smiled tightly at the two standing in front of her, having already escorted them to the room that was privately selected for their group. "You may go in now."

Takigawa waved the girl off, having already known that Mai would get a little cold feet before walking in. "We know, you may leave. Thank you."

Huffing, the waitress stomped away- hissing furiously under her breath about manners, arrogant people, and rich people.

"What's her problem?"

"Probably had to wait on Naru." Mai smirked, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Do you suppose he asked her to make tea and then promptly told her it tasted like shit?"

Takigawa's eyes widened, but before he could stop it- a loud laugh escaped him. "Oh, I bet."

Pulling Mai closer to him, he gently turned her head up towards his. "You ready, love?"

With a determined look and a small nod, the two pulled themselves away and into the room.

The music was soft and unsurprisingly that of a piano. It floated around the orange walls, bouncing off and onto the chandelier. It's soft glow made the room comfortable, relaxing, and if not a bit oppressing.

The two could have probably heard a pin drop (if they had a pin on them) within the deafening silence that smothered the room as soon as they walked in. There were six people already seated at the low table in the center of the room. All varying slightly in age.

Madoka smiled, and with a surprised gasp and a little awkward wobble towards the couple they were both pulled into the strong woman's arms.

"Oh dear! Look at you two! How have you two been? What have you been up to? I heard you both married! CONGRATS! MAI!? IS THAT A BABY BUMP I SEE?!"

Lin stood up, his once hard eyes now gentle. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's nice to see you, Takigawa, Mai." He gently took Madoka into his arms, having pried her hands away from Mai's belly bump.

Takigawa laughed, his shoulders shaking. Oh how he wished he had his camera on him. Mai's face was still priceless.

"Nice to see you as well, Lin- Madoka." He nodded to the two, after having awkwardly given Lin a hand shake.

"Yes, we are seven months pregnant... but I am not the only one carrying?" Mai smiled, pointedly looking down at Madoka's midsection.

Madoka laughed, her hands rubbing her own belly bump. "Only five months for us."

Having both steered the two pregnant women to seats, Lin and Takigawa sat down beside their lovers. It was silent for a few seconds before Oliver himself, congratulated the married couple.

"Congratulations. I hope the baby turns out to be more like his father- after all, from what I remember Mai, you were quite the clutz."

"HEY!"

Takigawa laughed, "You should see our daughter, Hana, she is just like her mother!"

Madoka gasped, yet again. "You have a daughter?! How old is she?! When did you have her?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Mai smiled sadly down at her drink, having grabbed the glass of water in front of her to help her nervous hands (that liked to wander, much to Takigawa's amusement). She had yet to look at the others in the room, in fear that she would see disgust or hate on their faces. She did see John, though- when she walked in and had smiled at him.

"I had her a few months after SPR was torn down to the ground. She is five now, quite the energetic one." Mai drank down her glass of water, not wanting to say more for now. _'When did I become afraid of what other's thought of me?'_

"Congratulations, you two. You both seem really happy." It was a another male's voice, though it was slightly deeper from what Mai could remember. Smiling up at Yasuhara, Mai thanked him.

"Thanks, it's been quite a long run, but it has been rewarding. I have three people whom I love and can call my own little family." She watched as Yasuhara flinched slightly, and then looked down.

"I'm sorry." Yasuhara finally broke, he bowed his head at the two. "I feel horrible for how I treated you two and I hope you can forgive me. I was trying my hardest to move on and well... I guess I got caught up in everything. It doesn't help any that I didn't keep in contact with you, but I really hope we can continue to be friends after this."

"I'm sorry too." Ayako whispered, her eyes watching the two sadly. "I got carried away with everything and in doing so I missed the opportunity to be a part of your family. I hope you can forgive me as well."

_'That's right... because they are apart of my family still.'_ Mai thought happily, as tears fell down her cheeks. "Thank you guys. I love you and miss you all. It's been too long and even though I can not, in good consciousness, forgive you for saying hurtful words... I can still say I hope we can continue to do this."

"That it has been." Masako spoke from the doorway. Having walked in and taken off her scarf, craftily wrapped around her head- she couldn't believe that everyone was here before her.

"I also apologise for what I said to you, Mai. It wasn't true. I just... I well..." Masako blushed, her eyes darting to the corner. "I just was sad that everything fell apart."

Mai smiled, pushing herself up from her sitting position (with the help from Takigawa, "Hey! Be careful!") She walked over and grabbed the medium in a hug. "Hey, no feelings hurt. Let's just forget that day ever happened and lets eat some food. I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed as they pursued the menu for something to eat.

"So what are you naming your baby?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Are you still a Priest?"

"Any lovers?"

"How is England treating you?"

"Are you guys finally getting married?"

"You mean you still having asked her yet?"

"I have a young charge named Jessie... I think I am going to adopt her."

"Are you going with Chinese names or Japanese?"

"Hana really enjoys playing with Jessie."

"The Church still is running good."

"I want to reopen SPR for good, this time."

**'CLICK'**

"What?!"


End file.
